Work vehicles disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,991,143 and 9,572,298 include a mower unit, which serves as a work apparatus, and a flat-panel display for displaying various data regarding work travel. A display screen thereof includes a fuel display region, a water temperature display region, an engine number-of-revolutions display region, and an hour meter display region. In the fuel display region, the amount of remaining fuel is displayed in the form of a bar chart, in which a fully charged state and an empty state are indicated respectively as 100% and 0%. Fuel economy is not displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,376,981 discloses a motor cycle equipped with a meter, which is constituted by a digital display device. In a display region of this meter, an average fuel consumption and an instantaneous fuel consumption are displayed in an automatically switched manner. This instantaneous fuel consumption is a travel distance per fuel consumption of 10 cc. This method to calculate instantaneous fuel consumption in a motor cycle, which travels at a high speed, is not suitable for fuel economy evaluation for a work vehicle, which travels at a low speed while driving a work apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,575,628 discloses a display system for a work vehicle. This display system includes a large number of screen pages (user interfaces), and one of these screen pages includes a display region for displaying the amount of remaining fuel, vehicle speed, and the amount of fuel consumed per time. A method to calculate the amount of fuel consumed per time is not disclosed. In the case of a work vehicle, it is favorable that calculation of instantaneous fuel economy does not involve fuel consumption in a non-working period. When the amount of fuel consumed per time is calculated in this display system, consideration is not given to distinction between a working period and a non-working period.